Remember Meeko
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Sofie is bothering Blaise as he attempts to train his magic abilities. She feels amusement as his frustration rises, before bringing up the first pet they ever had. A dog that was loyal, and good. Just like Sofie, but could be annoying. Just like Sofie.


**_This is a story about my Dovahkiin's family. Sofie and Blaise remember their first pet, dear, sweet, Meeko. I love that dog._**

* * *

Blaise was practicing his magic outside. Summoning some bits of frost from his fingers in an attempt to launch them at the standstill targets. The small flakes don't make it far before they begin to dissolve. This time they at least reached the targets, showing a small area of white on the otherwise bright brown and red painted target.

"You're better at healing." Comes the straightforward comment from his adopted sister, Sofie. Blaise turns around to see sitting on the outside of the house's railing. She sits on the small ledge comfortably with her legs swinging without fear.

"If you fall or break the railing mother and father will lecture you again," Blaise warns her before looking back at his hand. He could do this, he just needed to focus.

"They'll just fix it again," Sofie replies almost carelessly. How mother and father dealt with the girl was a curiosity to Blaise.

"You are the most destructive being I know. Even for a Nord." Blaise jokes before pulling his hands back. He repeats his mother's lessons within his mind. 'Imagine the cold. Think back to the time you have felt coldest, and move that feeling into your fingers. That is how I summon frost.' "Cold, cold, cold." Blaise chants as his fingers slowly grow colder.

"What about that old dog mom brought home once?" Sofie asks clearly not caring about her brother's practice.

"Which one?" Their mother, the Dragonborn had a habit of bringing old things about. Mostly dogs, and adventurers that she called companions.

"The one that she found at a shack," Sofie adds as Blaise throws his hands forth. The frost crosses the four-foot gap with ease this time, but still only hits the bottom of the target. "At least you can make someone's feet cold."

Blaise replies with a mocking laugh before wiping at his face. "You're so funny Sofie." Sarcasm, as he gives up on magic practice today. He walks over to lean on the railing above his sister.

"The one from the shack," Blaise repeats deciding to focus on his sister's ponderings instead of his lack of improvement. "Oh, you mean Meeko."

Sofie snaps her fingers and smiles up. Her smiles were always thin, but different from normal this one was large. Not as small as they usually are. So she was planning anything by having this conversation, that was a good omen at least.

"Yeah, Meeko. I remember when mom brought him home. Her clothes were dirty, no doubt she had been through another cave or dungeon. Uncle J'zargo was with her, and that dog was following along right at their heels. His fur was so shaggy and yet soft. He was bigger than me when on his hind legs. I took one look and fell in love." Sofie says with a heavy sigh.

Blaise thinks back remembering when he woke up to find his sister clutching the new pet's neck. Then how within less than six hours both father and Vladimir were sick of him. "You were tired of that pet within a week." Blaise reminds her with a flick on the top of her head.

"Hey so were you!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who asked mother to keep it."

"How was I supposed to know he would bark whenever mother came home, and that wailing whenever she left. That dog loved her more than he ever loved me." Sofie pouts and crosses her arms.

Blaise chuckles but quickly stops as Sofie glares up at him. Meeko got on his nerves sometimes but the old dog was tough and funny. "Remember how he used to jump on the table anytime we ate dinner. Father was so upset. When mother found out what was happening she cleared off half of the table so Meeko could lay down and eat with the rest of us."

"Well, it was a large table." Sofie tosses out the excuse their mother had used.

"You sound like mother."

"Well, he was a good dog. Got on everyone's nerves, but remember the night he stopped a vampire from getting into the house?"

Blaise's eyes widen as his sister mentions the night beasts. He had a deep-seated fear of vampires ever since mother had first adopted him. Sofie realizes her mistake and quickly moves on with her tale.

"H-he heard it and was out the door before anyone else woke up. I woke up when I heard mother jump from her bed. Dressed in her night clothes she dagger was already in one hand and fire in another. I followed her only to see the vampire dead under Meeko's feet." Sofie looks up to see Blaise was now walking away.

"He was a good dog." She insists as her brother walks towards the door. When it shuts she looks back over the small farming area beneath her feet.

"A very good dog," Sofie mutters to herself. Her thick skin warm against the icy wind.


End file.
